The New Companion
by cmpunkgirlwwe
Summary: this is set after Season 7 finale The Name of The Doctor. Clara leaves the Doctor for a while (Don't worry she will be back round chapter 6) he goes to visit Jack in Wales and he ends up meeting a young women age 20 her name is Emma Jenkins. She gets saved by Jack and The Doctor after she get almost attaked. Plus past companions return, Rose, Tentoo, Martha plus more
1. Chapter 1

**The New Companion **

**AN – this is set after Season 7 finale The Name of The Doctor. Clara leaves the Doctor for a while (Don't worry she will be back round chapter 6) he goes to visit Jack in Wales and he ends up meeting a young women age 20 her name is Emma Jenkins. She gets saved by Jack and The Doctor after she gets trapped by a pack of Weevils. Plus past companions return, Rose, Tentoo, Martha, Micky, Donna, Amy, and Rory, River plus Nine and Ten. **

**Ships – 11xEmma – RosexTentoo – MickyxMartha – AmyxRory – RiverxTen – JackxClara (Donna is married and Nine has no-one *sad face*)**

**Rating – M for flash backs include Suicide Tenderise, Sex and strong language.**

**I don't own Doctor who that is owned by Moffatt and the BBC, I own my OC CMPunkGirlWWE **

**Chapter One – Things that have no purpose **

**Emma's POV (Applause – Lady Gaga) **

_Dear Dairy, _

_Everyone has an Angel, a Guardian who watches over us. We can't know what form they'll take, one day, old man…next day, little girl. But don't let appearances fool you; they can be as fierce as any dragon. Yet they're not here to fight our battles, but to whisper from our heart. Reminding that it's us, it's every one of us who holds power over the world we create. We can deny our angels exist, convince ourselves they can't be real. But they show up anyway, at strange places, and at strange times. They can speak through any character we can imagine. They'll shout through demons if they have to, daring us, challenging us to fight._

_I am fine, that's what I'm going to say to day when my friends ask how I am, I will say that I am fine and smile along. __I was sick of being the weak link, being pushed around I wasn't going to let it happened again to me. I strong I will fight, I will never stop running no matter what. Even if my life depends upon it, I won't give up. Never give up because there is something out there worth living for something worth fighting for and I'm gonna find it no matter what. I'm gonna escape from here, I'm gonna be free. _

_Emma x_

I closed my dairy and placed it on my bed for now. Today was going to be different. It had to be, no more being the lost lonely little girl. Today I find something worth living for, something worth fighting for. I grabbed a quick shower I got changed into a purple long tank top with dark blue skinny jeans. My hair was curled and I put my black benny hat on, with my black Marc Jacobs High Tops. I picked up my jacket, I had everything I needed and my dairy was in my bag with my keys and phone. I turned my iPod on and put my headphones in. My jacket was on I picked off my bag and headed off into Cardiff to see the sights.

I am hoping that I find something worth living for in my life.

**Normal POV (Cobrastyle – Teddybears) **

The Doctor said goodbye to Clara as she decided to stay at home for a couple of weeks after the how ordeal that happened at Trenzalore. He hugged her and left in peace and said he'll be back soon. The Tardis needed to be re-paired and time to fuel up so he headed off to Cardiff.

As soon as he landed the door opened, "Hello Mate, where's The Doctor?" he asked in his cocky American accent.

"I am The Doctor. Hello to you Jack Harkness." He told him smiling at him.

Jack tilted his head and looked at him then realised, "It is you Doc, you finally re-generated. By the way it's Captain Jack Harkness." He said in his cocky accent once again.

"I see you haven't changed much, how's Torchwood?" he asked him.

Jack looked at the floor of the Tardis. "No more, got blow up 3 years ago. Everyone is alive and well living their own lives." He told him.

"Yozah looks like I'll have to leave the Tardis for a while, so she to charge up." The Doctor told him.

Jack nodded, "Come on then let's get some chips." Jack said to the Doctor.

"Yes, Chips I haven't had chips in ages." The Doctor said joyfully to Jack. Jack couldn't help but laugh along with him. They arrived at the restaurant and sat at the table.

"Hello Emma." Jack said to the bright brunette.

She smiled at him, "Hello Jack…who's your friend?" she questioned him with an innocent smile.

"He is the Doctor, and when I say friend I don't mean friend like that." He told her with a look. The Doctor looked confused with the conversation going on.

"So…what are you to having?" she asked them both.

The Doctor looked at the menu, "Chips please?" he asked her and she wrote it down

Jack said the same. "Join us for a drink love?" he openly flirted at Emma. The Doctor opened his mouth to tell Jack to stop it but the girl beat him to the punch.

"I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks." She said walking away. The Doctor laughed at Jack.

Jack shot him a dirty look, "What's so funny?" he asked him.

He stopped laughing, "I have finally met someone that isn't all doe eyes when they see you." He said to him. She returned shortly with their order and asked if they wanted anything to drink they didn't ask for anything. She left the bill and walked away.

**Emma's POV (ClarityCraft – Pendulum and Zedd ft. Foxes, B.o.B & Rob Swire)**

I saw that it had been at least two hours, Jack and his friend had still not left. I walked over to them both, "You two have been here for two hours, are you sure you don't want a drink?" she asked them both.

"I will, I'll have a coffee." The Doctor said with joy, I couldn't help but blush a little.

"And I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow?" Jack asked me.

I looked at him, "How about a quarter to never." I said back to him.

"Why not, Emma?" he asked me.

I smiled, "I'm too smart to be seduced by you." I said back to him with a smirk and skipped off to get his friends drink.

"She looks good walking away from you." I heard his friend say to him.

I came back with his coffee as Caroline walked in. "Don't you get off now?" Jack asked me.

"Yep, why do you wanna know Jack?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I figured that you want to catch up with me and get to know my friend." He told me.

"Ok." I nodded, "Give me five minutes." I said to him. I clocked off grabbed my back and headed over to Jack. "Got to take something out to the back if I'm not back in ten minutes come looking for me." I told him.

He nodded, "Ok Emma, will do." he said sweetly to me.

I took the trash out to the back, I heard a noise. "Hello." I throw the trash in the dumpster, and I heard another noise a bottle breaking.

"Look, I can hear you. Where are you?" I asked I took my phone out and text Jack, **'Something is out in the back maybe something or someone I don't know.' **I sent him.

He texted me back, _**'Be there in a second, with the Doctor.'**_

I put my phone back in my pocket and a person was hunched over in the middle of the ally-way. "Hey are you ok mate?" he didn't answer I walked over to him. He was in a blue boiler suit.

"You lost mate?" I asked him, he lunged at me just in time Jack came up behind me and pulled me back just in time. "Is it a Weevil, Jack?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Wow what are they doing here?" The Doctor asked him.

"They fell through the rift a while back; most of them live in abandoned church they mostly stay out of the streets but one will break off and look for something to eat." Jack told us both. The alien went into the screws without attacking anyone.

"That's lucky." I said to them both.

"Anyway I have something to show you Emma." The Doctor said to me offering his hand out to me, I looked at his hand then I looked back up at him and took his hand.

He smiled and took me off to a blue box, "It's a big blue box." I said to him as he took me inside.

"This is the TARDIS; she travels through space and time. You can go to the beginning and End of time just like that." He said to me with a click of a finger. I stepped outside; I walked around the TARDIS and walked back inside.

"It's bigger on the inside." I said to him.

He looked around, "Really…never noticed." He said sarcastically at me, Jack laughed at me.

"So…I'm an alien are you ok with that?" he asked me.

I nodded, "Yep, I'm ok with you being an alien." I said to him.

"Ok then off we ok on an adventure, me and my new gang." He laughed I giggled along with him, then the shouted, "GEROMINO!" as he starting the TARDIS up, and we were off.

**AN – So what do you think for a first Chapter hope you all like it, link to the outfit that Emma is wearing is in the links listed below. **

**Emma's outfit - ** oc_outfit_for_dr_who/set?id=97122963


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Companion **

**AN – It's been a week since the Doctor began traveling with Jack and Emma but the TARDIS starts pulls people from his past in first to arrive is Rose, Ten and Tentoo into the TARDIS. I will be making a trailer for this soon I will update you all on that once it is done. **

**I don't own Doctor who that is owned by Moffatt and the BBC, I own my OC CMPunkGirlWWE **

**Chapter 2 – An Old Reminder ******

**Emma's POV - (Running up that Hill - Placebo)**

"So where would you like to go next, Emma?" The doctor asked me with a smile, _'God he was cute...no focus.' _

I glanced away from him, "Something magically." I said to him in excitement. Jack smirked at me; I rolled my eyes at him.

"Off we go then, Geronimo!" He shouted in excitement. I could help but laugh at him, he acted like a child it was cute. Suddenly there was a jolt and it sent me, Jack and the Doctor back to the railing.

"What's going on?" I asked the Doctor.

Jack shrugged, "The dimensional stabilizer is breaking down the TARDIS is pulling people through time to here, so whoever comes through don't touch." The Doctor told me and Jack.

"Oh a paradox I understand." I told him.

The Doctor looked at me, "Why is he looking at me like that?" I asked Jack.

"Because you're smart, no-one ever listens to him." Jack whispered to me.

I looked back at him, "The first person is coming through now." He told me and Jack we look at each other wondering what the hell is going on.

"Hello, how are you?" The man in the pinstripe suit asked The Doctor.

Jack looked shocked. "Jack is that?" I asked him he nodded.

"You're the Doctor." I said to him.

He nodded, "Yes and what's your name?" he asked me.

"Emma Jenkins." I tell him, I looked at my Doctor he grabbed on to my hand. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"What number are you?" the past doctor asked him.

He looked at me then back at his younger version of himself. "Eleven." He said to him. I squeezed his hand, showing my support it has been a week since I meet him and I wasn't going anywhere.

"Someone else is coming through Doctor." Jack said to him. A couple of seconds later a woman with blonde hair that just stopped below her shoulders. She was wearing a blue jacket with a pink top and black pants and black boots.

"Rose Tyler." He said to her, Jack looked at me I walked over to him. He took me into the kitchen.

"Who is she Jack?" I asked him he sat next to me.

He sighed, "She was his first love, and he lost her then she came back crossing from a parallel world to find him again." I looked at Jack then closed my eyes. "She found him and he left her with a human version of him a meta-crisis, a version of him that she could be happy with." He said to me, I nodded.

"Oh I get it because he doesn't like doing domestic relationships with his companions." I said to Jack

Jack nodded, "Well the Doctor I knew didn't, but this one is different…so he might I dunno Emma." He told me, pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks Jack, you are like a big brother to me you know." I said to him.

He nodded, "I know." He said and he turned to see the Doctor standing there.

"It's ok to touch people now Rose wants to speak to you Jack." The doctor told him, Jack got up and left.

He sat next to me, "How are you doing?" he asked me.

"I doing good, just a bit shocked that I saw you past love and your past self. Oh Jack filled me in on everything by the way." I said to him smirking at him.

"Oh…shut up." He said to me I giggled at him nudging him.

I sighed, "So…how long are they here for?" I asked him.

"I don't know how long." He told me, "Thank you for being there when Rose came through." He added.

I nodded, "No problem, Doc." I said to him.

"Don't call me that." He said to me. He looked annoyed all of a sudden.

"Sorry." I spoke quietly and looked down at the table, hanging my head low. I could feel his eyes on me. _'Great way to ruin the moment, Emma.' _I said in my head, I sighed.

He pulled me into a hug. "Hey sorry didn't mean to snap. It's just Jack usually calls me that I don't want you calling me it to." I nodded, and snuggled into his chest. "Are you ok, Emma?" he asked me.

I looked up at him, "Ya, just tired I guess." I said quietly.

"Aww come on Rose and Ten want to meet you." He said to me.

I shrugged, "Alright I guess." I said with a yawn.

**Eleven's POV (Cobrastyle - Teddybears)**

"Hello, I'm Rose and your Emma, the Doctor has told me so much about you." She told Emma with a smile.

She looked at me, "Hello, it's nice to meet you." She said sweetly to Rose.

"Hello, I'm the doctor it's nice to meet you." My past version said to her I felt a bit of jealousy which was weird, why would I be jealous of myself.

She blushed, "Nice to meet you too." She said back to him tucking a stray hair behind her ear, he smiled at her.

"What's with the bowtie then?" Rose asked me, giving me a questionable look.

Emma looked at me, "I like it before you ask." She said to me.

"See Rose, Emma likes it why don't you like it?" I asked as I put my arm over Emma's shoulders, I quickly moved my arm off her shoulders.

"I like it, it suits you." She told me I smiled at her my Rose is back.

"Ok…this has been awkward…so are we going somewhere then?" Jack asked me.

I nodded, "Ay hold up…looks like the old girl is pulling someone else through." As soon as I finished my previous versions doppelgänger came through in the same blue suit, red t-shirt and red converse.

"John, you're here!" Rose shouted and leaped into his arms, he held her tight not about to let go anytime soon. I saw my past self, felt the same twinge of pain as me but I was happy she had a life with version of me that's all that mattered to me that she was happy with him.

"Rose, are you ok? Are we back on the TARDIS?" he asked her, in heuristics.

She nodded yes to him, "Wait…is that what I look like now? What's up with my chin and how is the newbie?" he asked me.

"Oi…There is nothing wrong with my chin, and this is new companion Emma." I said back to John.

He wave hello to Emma and she waved back, "Yes there this it can poke someone's eye out." He said and everyone started laughing at me, Emma was trying not to laugh. I shot her a look, she coughed and stopped.

"So where are we off to then, Doctor?" Emma asked me.

I smirked at her, "New Orleans." I said to her, she smiled so big and Jack punched the air in excitement. I shook my head at him. "Off we go then." Emma said to me, I smiled at her and launched the TARDIS into the vortex.


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Companion **

**AN – The Doctor travels to New Orleans 3014 when things have changed the Witches are back and other Supernatural Creatures are running around. Emma and Jack run into a Witch named Eva who tells Emma who her birth parents are. Eleven runs into Jack and he tells him about Emma. What will his reaction be like? How will everyone else react like to her?**

**Emma's outfit –** cgi/set?id=101700250

**Eva's outfit - ** cgi/set?id=101703783

**I don't own Doctor who that is owned by Moffatt and the BBC, I own my OC CMPunkGirlWWE **

**Chapter 3 – A New Legend ******

**Emma's POV **

**(Songs, The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy)**

_**Dear Dairy, **_

_**I've been traveling with the Doctor for just over a week now and I love it but I can tell Rose doesn't like me speaking to the tenth doctor even though she has a human version of him. I have a feeling that the next person I meet from his past may not like me and I may just want to go home because I won't be a replacement for anyone. **_

_**I still have no idea what this pocket watch is that I have. I have had it ever since I was left at that orphanage by my birth parents. I still can't open it but it hangs around my neck. Jack has noticed me wearing it more often maybe he now something about…but for now I'll keep it to myself. **_

_**I will write soon. **_

_**Emma.**_

I held the pocket watch tight for a moment after closing my dairy; I placed it under my top and zipped my jacket up. I left my dairy on my bed and walked to the console room where everyone else was.

"Ready to see the supernatural hot bed called New Orleans?" Eleven asked me. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Ok then just outside those doors is New Orleans 3014 the dawn of the werewolves." He said to me, I grinned at him and walked towards the TARDIS doors opened them and walked out. New Orleans was more beautiful that I can imagine. I looked to my right and Jack was standing next to me he grinned at me, I grinned back as we walked off.

"Don't go too far off you two!" Eleven shouted to us, I turned around and nodded.

"You're giving him space?" Jack asked me.

I sighed, "I may be young but I'm not stupid I know he still feels something for Rose and I just gonna let him have time with her." I told him.

"Alright, Rose takes time to get us to. How about I show you New Orleans Ma'am?" Jack said offering his arm.

I looped my arm throw his. "You may kind sir." I said joke-fully at him with a big smile, he smirked back at me and took me off to the French Quarter of New Orleans.

I looked up at him and asked. "Are those witches?"

"Some of them are others are fakes." He nodded and told me.

He looked at me, "You're wearing the watch again." He said to me.

"Yes I am, I have tried opening it but it won't open." I told him.

He nodded and looked at me, "Maybe you should tell him, he could help you Emma." He told me, giving me a puppy dog look. I rolled my eyes and nodded yes to him.

I ended up talking to a woman called Eva she claimed to be a witch. "You've been looking for your parents for a long time?" she asked me.

"Yes how did you know that?" I asked her

She smiled at me, "I'm a Claire Voyant." She said to me.

"Alright…what do you know about my parents?" I asked her.

She smiled, "That they brought you to earth to keep you safe during the war." She told me.

"What war…the time war?" I asked her she nodded. _**'Oh my god I'm a Time Lady what the hell?' **_I was saying over in my head was it true…it can't be true.

"Are you ok…sweetie?" she asked me I nodded still in shock. I didn't see Jack he most of gone to look for the Doctor.

**The Third Person's POV **

**(Songs, Be Prepared – The Lion King) **

Eleven watched Emma and Jack walk off to the French Quarter; he couldn't help but think that he had done something wrong. "Are you ok…Doctor?" Rose asked him.

He sighed and nodded, "I'm alright Rose." He told her.

"So what are we doing here?" John asked him.

He sighed, "I'm showing Emma the world and she has become a great friend." He told them. Rose and John went of exploring leaving the other Doctors to speak to themselves.

"Jack's back." Ten told his future form.

He saw Jack but no Emma. "Where's Emma?" he asked Jack.

Jack sighed, "There something you should know about her she has a watch the same one as yours." Jack told him both Time Lords were in shock. Why didn't she tell them? They both thought to themselves.

**Emma's POV **

**(Songs, The Mighty Fall by Fall Out Boy)**

I decided to stay and talk to Eva a bit longer to find out more about my parents and we bonded pretty quickly. "You know what my friend will like you do you want to meet him?" I asked her, she smiled and nodded.

"If he is as hot as you say he is, then of course." Eva giggled at me.

I took her to meet the Ten as I was going to tell Eleven about the watch. I made my mind up that I was going to tell him, he deserved to know after all. He might not be alone after all. "Doctor this is Eva, she is a witch of sorts and she told me about my birth parents." I told him with a smile but something was wrong Rose and the others looked annoyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked everyone.

"You didn't tell him about the watch?" Rose asked me with a smug look on her face.

I sighed and hung my head down, "Because I didn't know what it was it was around my neck when I was left at an orphanage by my birth parents when I was 6." I told them all.

"I can take over from here." Eva spoke out, "Her memories have been wiped from the time her parents left her, and they went back to the time war." She told them.

"I have tried to open the watch since I was a kid but it won't open I guess it's not ready to be opened yet and it's the last time I tell you anything Jack." I told everyone. Ten walked other to me first and spotted the chain. He pulled the watch out from under my top and looked at it.

"It's Time Lord…well…Time Lady in your case." He told me. I nodded and he hugged me I hugged him back. My Doctor looked at me and walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Sorry I didn't tell you about the watch myself." I whispered to him.

He held me tighter, "Its fine Emma…I promise." He told me.

The Doctor agreed to let Eva travel with us which was awesome there was a was another bed in my room now.

"_**Thank you…old girl." I said to the Tardis in my head. **_

"_**No problem, please call me sexy." She told me in my head.**_

_**I giggled, "Ok sexy." I said back to her in my head.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**New Companion (Halloween Special) ******

**The Ponds & River arrive on Halloween. River and Eleven fight about something. Eva, John, Ten, Rose and Jack set up a Halloween party on the TARDIS while Emma deals with self-conscious as well about her body…she reflects on her scares and promises herself that she will not do that to herself again.**

**Emma's Halloween Outfit - ** harley_quinn_halloween_outfit/set?id=102318945

**Eva's Halloween Outfit - ** witches_outfit/set?id=102337134

**I don't own Doctor Who the only thing I only own Emma and Eva. **

**_******

**Chapter 4 - Halloween Special**

**Eleven's POV (Remains of the Day - The Corpse's Bride OST) **

I grabbed Emma's hand and we walked into the TARDIS, the TARDIS hummed happily as Emma touched the console. I smiled sexy liked her.

"You ok...you're acting weird?" She asked me with a little grin.

"Just happy you're traveling with me that's all." I told her.

She smiled, "Well...me to...I love it." She told me giving me a hug, I took a couple of seconds but I wrapped my arms tight around her waist. I heard her sigh happily at the fact that I hugged her back. My feelings were growing for this sweet girl, my hearts beat out of my chest every time I see her smile.

I heard someone clear the throat and it was River. "Do you mind telling me way your hugging me husband?" She demanded of Emma.

"He hugged me were just friends River." She told her, rolling her eyes at her.

"Well...child Rose and others need your help with Halloween costumes." She told me. Emma walked past her bumping into River on her way out trying to start something.

She watch Emma leave, "Really Sweetie her...don't you love me anymore?" She asked me point blank.

"Not now River I'm trying to find out why the Tardis is pulling people in to the Tardis." I told her, she just walked over to the controls and looked me dead in the eye. I looked away, not after what she did I couldn't do that again. Maybe Emma should be helping me? I thought to myself.

"Well let me help you then." She said and started helping me even though I didn't want her help. I sighed and gave in letting her help me it would be a couple of hours till I find out why hopeful or I will go insane.

**Emma's POV (Fangs – Little Red Lung) **

The Tardis pulled more people aboard this morning that's what Eva told me. When we walked into the wardrobe room, I saw everyone freaking the fuck out. "What's going on?" I asked them.

"We need help for tonight's party." Jack said to me.

I sighed, "We're really doing this?" I asked him, I thought back to the last time we did this at torchwood was a nightmare.

"Yes we are." He told me handing a Harley Quinn outfit I went to my room, I got changed I felt uncomfortable in the corset it revealed the scars I got from torchwood a couple of years back. I wanted to cover up I hated Halloween. I put my hair in pig tails and decide to walk back to the wardrobe room I kept the watch on around my neck.

Everyone had changed into their outfits. Ten asked me, "Are you alright?" I shrugged to his question, "Not really I feel a bit uncomfortable dressed like this." I told him honestly.

"You look very pretty." My doctor said from behind me, I turned around he was in a tuxedo.

I looked at him, "Who are you supposed to be?" I asked him.

"007!" he cheerfully said back to me. I nodded as soon as I saw River dressed in a blue evening gown I realised she was dress a bond girl made sense she was his wife. Eva was dressed as a witch how ironic, Jack was dressed as a pirate nothing else to say about that, Amy was dressed as Poison Ivy from Batman which suited her well, Rory was dressed as Watson it really suited him well also, John was dressed as Tony Stark and Rose was dressed as Pepper Pots, finally Ten was dressed as Jack from Nightmare Before Christmas.

The night went pretty quick thankfully she went back to her room and looked over the scares on her wrist that she hid all night so the Doctor. I remember how I always felt self-conscious about my body and that wasn't going to change…maybe but still I was always alone…no family…no friends except for Jack, Doctor and Eva. No one to love and no one to love me…I felt so alone more than ever in my entire life. I curled up on my bed and cried myself to sleep I wanted my mum to hold me but I have no mum that made me cry harder. Jack checked on me, he closed the door and walked over to the bed and held me against him I soon stopped crying and feel asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**New Companion **

**A-N – Emma feels out of place in the Tardis with everyone and the Tardis helps her by hiding her room from everyone in the Tardis. They don't understand why until Jack tells everyone what happened to her in the last Halloween. What happened to Emma? Will the Tardis let anyone come to Emma or keep everyone from her? **

**I only own Emma and Eva I don't own Doctor Who. **

**Chapter 5 – An Unforgettable Memory **

**Emma's POV (Only Human - Thriving Ivory) **

I woke up and Jack had must of leavet during the night. I ran my fingers through my hair ad sighed looking at my right wrist. I was thinking about it I couldn't help it I began to cry again. I wanted to forget that night so much but I couldn't it just wasn't going to happen no matter what I did with my life.

I decide to take a shower the Tardis gave me a bathroom that joined to my room. I stripped everything off and throw it into the hamper. I got into the shower and let the water run other me for a while then I was trying to get my emotions in check then I punched the shower wall and continued to hit it not stop until my hand bleed. I looked at my hand and watched the blood run down my hand till it hit the shower floor.

I took death breaths bottling up the emotions once again.

"_**Sorry." I said in my head to the Tardis. **_

_**She said back to me, "It's ok Emma…do you want me to get someone?" I sighed to myself and in my head.**_

"_**No." I answered in my head.**_

_**I heard her sigh in my head, "What about you hand?" she asked me.**_

_**I looked at my hand, "It will heal." I told her back. **_

"_**If it hurts I'll inform the Doctor." She told me, I sighed. **_

_**I nodded, "Alright, if you drag anymore people on the Tardis tell me how they are?" I asked her.**_

"_**Of course I will Emma." She told me. **_

I wrapped a towel around myself and walked into my room and got changed into comfortable clothing and lay down on my bed not moving an inch I was staring at the watch in my hand. I want so much to open the damn thing maybe it will open soon. I wanted to remember my family, gallifrey and my friends if I had any. I wanted to remember everything but the only thing I could remember it that they left me at the orphanage when I was ten no memory of how I really was.

**Normal POV (Bad Karma – Ida Maria)**

Jack walked into the kitchen, Amy and everyone looked at me. "Do you know where Emma is?" Amy asked Jack.

He nodded, "She's in her room but I think she would like to be left alone and knowing that the old girl here likes her she might help her by keeping her from us for a while." He told everyone.

"Why would the Tardis do that?" Eleven asked him.

Jack sighed, "Because at the moment it's for best. Last year wasn't a great year for her, she was used, beaten and hurt and she still wears the stares on her heart and on her wrists." Jack told everyone.

"What?" Ten asked him.

Jack sighed, "Me and Gwen found her one night back two years ago, she had cut her wrists repeatedly and was almost raped." He told him. Everyone was in shock except River who by this had sat next to Eleven snuggling into him.

"What happened to her?" Rory asked Jack.

Jack sighed, "Well I took her to torchwood and Owen cleaned the cuts on her wrist and checked her other. I gave her the red-con drug so that she would forget that night." He told everyone.

"YOU DRUGGED HER ARE YOU INSANE?!" Rose shouted at him, which left everyone in shock. Rose got up looking at him and walked out of the kitchen, John followed her.

Everyone was quite for a while, "What did the drug do to her?"

**Emma's POV (Narcissistic Cannibal - EarlyRise)**

I was trying to open the watch when I closed my eyes; I took a deep breath and opened the watch. Every single memory came rushing back, my head hurt from it and I passed out.

_**The Shadow was my real name I remember my family, gallifrey and my friends. I was friends with the Doctor I remember him her looked so different back then, my family turned me human and left me on earth to keep me safe from the time war and I had now idea. My dad was the most important person in my life along with my mum they were both strong. They love me very much and I loved them. **_

_**I remember The Doctor helping me when I was getting bullied by people in the village. He protected me, no wonder he didn't recognise me now I look so different he might off forgotten about that day. He took me to meet The Master who was funny and scary at the same time at times they would fight it was funny to watch. He took care of me when I was alone, I cared for him and I was thankfully to call him a friend.**_

"_**Shadow what are you doing out here by yourself?" The Doctor asked me. **_

_**I sighed, "I just wanted to be alone." I whispered back. **_

"_**Come on, your parents are worried about you let's get you home." He told me.**_

_**I yawned, "Too tired." I said to him, he chuckled and picked me up and I snuggled into his chest and he carried me home to my bed. **_

I woke up, I opened my door and walked to the kitchen as I walked everyone looked at me. I was still holding the watch, "I opened it, and I remember everything." I told them all.

"What's your name?" both Doctors asked me.

I looked down at the ground, "The Shadow." I looked up at them both they were both in shock.

"No way…what else do you remember?" Ten asked me.

I sighed, "That you protected me from the bullies in the village when they were beating me up." I said to him, out of no-where he hugged me tightly.

"It is you…aww Shadow. I've missed you my friend." He said to me as I hugged him back. Eleven joined in on the hug and I hugged him back just as tight. "I remember The Master too is he alive?" I asked them both. They shook their heads answering no, I sighed sadly. He was always kind to me. I looked over to Amy and Rory who looked like they were about to cry. Rose walked into the kitchen followed by John, she ran other to me and hugged me tightly I was wondering why then it clicked all f a sudden.

I hugged her back, "Wait I felt two heart beats." She said to me, I nodded and smiled at her. "You see Doctor you're not all alone you have someone now." She said to them both of them breaking to fit of sobs.

I rested my head against Eleven's shoulder, I felt him kiss the top off my head. I moaned as my head began to hurt again. "You getting a headache?" he asked me, I nodded as I began to nod off.

He picked me up and carried me to my room. "Will you stay with me?" I asked him quietly. He nodded as he lay me down on my bed and he lay down next to me, I curled into him resting my head on his chest. I soon fell into a sleep of memories I had.


End file.
